Persiguendonos
by ChibiNeko277
Summary: - ¿Naruto? ¿Sucede algo? – Te sientas atrás de mí, en esta cama que una vez fue nuestra, me abrazas por mi cintura y apoyas tu mentón en mi hombro izquierdo, ¿Me preguntas que sucede? Sucede que solo soy un tonto que te dio su corazón
1. Chapter 1

_**Te Amo**_

Me lo dices muchas veces

Pero sé que me mientes, No soy tonto

Maldición, intento olvidarte, lo intento

Intento correr, olvidarme de que te amo, de que me haces daño

 _¿_ Naruto? _-_ ¿Cómo lo haces? Entras como si nada a la que una vez fue nuestra habitación, como si no te importase ni una jodida mierda de que te amo - ¿En qué piensas? – En que no puedo más, quiero correr escapar de ti pero…

Me persigues

Tú eres un demonio

Y yo tu Victima

¿Naruto? ¿Sucede algo? – Te sientas atrás de mí, en esta cama que una vez fue nuestra, me abrazas por mi cintura y apoyas tu mentón en mi hombro izquierdo, ¿Me preguntas que sucede?

Sucede que solo soy un tonto que te dio su corazón

No, no sucede nada – Pero soy un cobarde, un cobarde que no es capaz de vivir sin ti

Tú no dices nada, solo te dedicas a respirar cerca de mi cuello

Tu mano derecha acaricia mis cabellos, mientras que tú otra mano se encarga de tocar mi pecho con suaves caricias

Caricias que hacen que gire mi rostro y te mire

Mis labios están a tan solo centímetros de los tuyos

Y yo solo puedo pensar en escapar, en irme tan lejos de ti

Pero me persigues, como un demonio

Te amo _–_ Y tan solo con esas dos palabras, con esa simple frase cargada de falsedad, Me condenas

Me condenas a besarte

A amarte como un idiota

¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Porque me persigues? ¿Por qué apareces en el momento menos indicado? Cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte

Cuando me convenzo a mi mismo de que ya no te amo

De que te eh olvidado y no me haces falta

Soy un idiota

Un idita que sabe que no lo amas, un idiota que sabe que la tienes ella

 _ **Que te casaras con ella y te olvidaras de mí**_

Y no puedo detenerte cuando haces que me acueste en esta cama, la que fue nuestra, la que fue testigo de nuestros momentos de pasión, donde nos besamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, donde te metías en medio de mis pernas y me hacías tuyo como lo haces ahora

Besas mi cuello dejando notorias marcas que tardaran días en quitarse, lo sé, siempre te ha gustado marcarme como tuyo

 _ **Yo no puedo evitar ser tuyo**_

Con algo de prisa me quitas la camisa, dejándome desnudo de la cintura para arriba, rápidamente bajas tu mirada a mis pezones y lo lames, no puedo evitar gemir cuando me muerdes con algo de rudeza, cuando te cansas de jugar con ellos vuelves y subes para besarme, tus manos están inquietas, me tocas por todas partes, te noto algo desesperado

 _ **No puedo**_

 _ **No aguanto**_

 _ **Siento que explotare en cualquier momento**_

Te separas de mi mirándome con lujuria en tus ojos, llevas tus mano a mi pantalón y lo jalas junto con la ropa interior hasta dejarme totalmente desnudo ante ti, sonríes y te lanzas a besarme con rudeza, succionas mi labio inferior y lo muerdes con algo de rudeza haciendo que sangre un poco y me vuelves a besar, tu lengua juega con la mía, no nos importa el sabor metálico de la sangre, enredo mis brazos en tu cuello y tú te encargas de dejarme besos por todo mi pecho

 _ **Cada noche tengo una batalla interna**_

Me miraste y sonreíste, te desnudas completamente, una vez desnudo tus manos tocan cada parte de mi cuerpo, mientras que tu boca lamia y succionaba la piel a su alcance, No quisiste esperar más y llevaste tres de tus dedos a mi rostro, sé que es lo que tengo que hacer, no es la primera vez que lo hago, pero… ¿Lo quiero hacer?

 _ **Cada día que te veo, es como si muriera**_

 _ **¿Por qué me persigues?**_

Me lo pregunto una y mil veces, pero a ti no te importa lo que yo piense, tomas la decisión tu mismo y ni siquiera esperas a una respuesta de mi parte, tú mismo ensalivas tus dedos y me empiezas a prepararme a tu antojo, hundiendo tus dedos en mi ser una y otra vez

 _ **Necesito un servador**_

 _ **Alguien ayúdeme por favor**_

Una vez que consideras que estoy listo, te acomodas entre mis piernas y comienzas entrar lentamente, y yo…

Te odio – Entraste a mi por completo y te detienes cuando escuchaste lo que dije, me miras con duda en tu cara y eso me hace enojar mas – Te odio, Te odio tanto – Abajas la mirada y la escondes en mi cuello, lo besas y comienzas con las embestida, sin querer comienzo a llorar

 _ **Alguien ayúdeme por favor**_

 _ **¿Por qué me haces esto?**_

Te odio – Paras y me miras con dolor en tus ojos ¿dolor?, solo eres un farsante

Y yo te amo Naruto – Y con esas palabras levantas la mirada para besarme con fuerza, comenzando de nuevos con las embestidas, me separo de tus labios y ladeo mi cabeza dejando mi cuello a tu antojo, no pierdes la oportunidad y lo besas a tu antojo

 _ **Ya no puedo compartir tus labios**_

 _ **Ya no puedo compartirte a ti con ella**_

Te odio, Te odio por no poder dejarte de amar, ¿Por qué me haces esto? – No me respondes, solo sigues arrematando sobre mi – ah ah, b-basta

No me escuchas, solo sigues, sigues y sigues embistiéndome hasta el cansancio, Yo comienzo a desesperarme, Te odio por no poder dejarte de amar, ya no puedo más

Basta, basta, ya no quiero, no puedo más, déjame

No – Eso me desespera más ¿Por qué no me deja?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?

Porque te amo

 _ **Y simplemente exploto, como una bomba**_

Mientes, tu no me amas, jamás lo has hecho , ah mmm b-basta, deten ah ah detente

Tú no te separa de mis, comienzo a golpear tu pecho para separarme de ti, pero me tomas de mis manos y la colocas por encima de mi cabeza y comienzas a embestirme más fuerte y profundo que antes, besas, muerdes y succionas mi cuello, pecho y mis pezones, Me duele

BASTA YA, BASTA, DETENTE, NO PUEDO AGUANTARLO MAS, POR FAVOR DETENTE YA – A pesar de que te suplique que me dejara, No lo hiciste – TE ODIO SASUKE, TE ODIO TANTO

Aunque me odies, o me ames, nunca te dejare, jamás lo hare – Sasuke lleva una de sus manos a mi miembro y comienza a masturbarme rápidamente, intento mover mis manos, pero él me distrae golpeando fuertemente mi próstata

AHHHH MMM B-BASTA – Las lágrimas vuelven a mí y me odio a mí mismo

Me odio por verme tan vulnerable ante ti

Me odio porque a pesar de todo esto, soy un maldito idiota que te ama como un imbécil

No aguante mucho mas y me corrí manchando nuestros vientres y tu mano con mi semen, tú te viniste después, llenándome con tu semilla

Saliste despacio de mí

Yo cierro mis ojos, mientas una lagrima cae por mi rostro

¿Naruto? – Me tomas del rostro y limpias mis lágrimas

Vete Sasuke – Me miras y me niegas – VETE SASUKE

No lo hare, se que te hago daño, pero entiéndeme, quiero un hijo y tu … - Te hago callar cacheteándote, no puedo más, no quiero aguantar más

 _ **Pero**_

 _LARGATE SASUKE, VETE, VETE, VETE YA –Mis lagrimas vuelven, tu trataste de acercarte un poco a mi pero no te deje, comenzó a patalear para que salieras de entre mis piernas_

 _Naruto, espera – Te sales de entre mis piernas y sales de la cama, yo tomo las almohadas y te las lazo con rabia, trato de detener mis lagrimas, verme fuerte ante ti_

 _ **Quiero harte daño como el que tú me haces, pero no puedo**_

 _ **Me odio**_

QUE TE LARGUES – Me miraste con dolor en tus ojos y comienzas a tomar tu ropa del suelo, una vez vestido te acercas a mí, y una vez limpias mis lagrimas, te inclinas y besas mi frente, abajas un poco más, hasta llegar a mi oído y susurras en él, No puedo retener mas mi lagrimas y lloro, enredándome entre la sabanas y ahogando mi llanto entre las _almohadas_ , escucho la puerta serrarse

 _ **Me odio tanto**_

Te vas sin siquiera mirar atrás

No volteaste a verme, No te importo dejarme destrozado por dentro

¿Pero de que me quejo? Es lo que quería, que te fueras

 _ **Eres como un demonio que persigue a su Victima**_

 _ **Tu voz, Tu rostro, Tus caricias, Tu cuerpo, Tu recuerdo no me deja ir**_

 _ **¿Por qué no me dejas ir?**_

Y Yo…

Yo me odio

Me odio porque a pesar de todo este sufrimiento que me mata

Porque a pesar de que me dejaste para casarte con Sakura

Porque a pesar de todo… Te sigo amando tanto

Me odio porque

Así como tú me persigues

Yo

Yo no puedo evitar perseguirte también

.

.

.

.

 _ **Te amo Naruto**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disculpa los errores autográficos por favor**

 **Parte 1/2**

 **¿Egoísta?**

 **Te amo**

Te lo digo muchas veces

Pero no me crees

Crees que te miento al decírtelo

Maldición, intentas olvidarme y dejarme atrás con todas tus fuerzas

Lo intentas una y muchas veces

Intentas correr, dejarme sin ti, como a un error que se borra de inmediato

Yo quiero aceptarlo

 **Pero yo soy egoísta**

¿Naruto? – Entro a la habitación, estás sentado en una de las orilla de la cama, esa que fue testigo de cuanto lo Ame, y que lo sigo haciendo

 **Si tan solo te digiera la verdad**

 **Quizás dolería menos**

¿En qué piensas? – No me contestas, pareces que estuvieras en otro mundo

Tú eres para mi alguien importante en mi vida

Fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo mi único amor

Y Yo el tuyo

No es por presumir

pero sé que es así, que tú me amas

Y por eso, porque me amas, me duele lo que te hago

Me duele ya que se, que por mí, Tu harías lo que fuese, lo que te pidiese

Si eres tan importante para mí ¿Por qué te hago daño?

¿Naruto? ¿Sucede algo? – Y no puedo sentirme peor, te pregunto ¿Qué sucede? Sucede que soy un imbécil que no supo Valorar tu amor

Me siento en la cama, a tras de ti, esperando una respuesta, algo que me diga que no estás bien, que quieres dejarme, alejarte de mi

Pero yo soy un egoísta

Un egoísta que no te deja ir

Uno que sabe que el amor duele si a tu lado no esta

No, no sucede nada – Me duele, Me duele que sufras Naruto

 **¿Por qué soy tan egoísta?**

No digo nada, no me siento con el derecho de decirte algo, de exigir que me digas la Verdad, cuando ni yo la digo

Dirigió mi mano derecha a tu cabello rubio, y lo acaricio, enredándolo entre mis manos y sintiéndolo suave y sedoso, Siempre me ha gustado tu cabello, desde que te vi por primera vez

Tu cabello y tus Hermosos ojos Azules, simplemente eres hermoso

Me acomodo en tu cuello, respirando tu aroma dulzón, con mi mano libre acaricio tu pecho, y no puedo evitar pensar que no te merezco, ¿Cómo puedo hacerle daño a alguien como tú? Un chico que daría hasta la Vida para que sus seres amados estén bien

No te importa cargar con todo el dolor tu solo

Giras tu rostro a mi dirección, quedando nuestras caras a solo centímetros, nuestros labios están casi juntos, quería retirarme para no incomodarte

Quería darte tu espacio

Dejar de ser egoísta y dejarte ir

Pero te amo

Te amo – Y tan solo con esas dos palabras, esa frase que siempre te ha gustado que te diga, tan solo con eso, Me condeno y Te condeno

Me condeno a seguirte lastimando

Te condeno a que me sigas amando

Me condeno a no dejarte ir

Te condeno a amarme con la primera vez

¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Por qué te persigo? ¿Por qué aparezco cuando tu menos lo necesitas?

 **Soy tan egoísta**

Cuando me convenzo de que no te necesito

Cuando me digo a mi mismo de que Ya no te amo

De que puedo encontrar un amor incondicional como el tuyo en ella

Soy un Imbécil

Un imbécil que nunca te dejara de amar

 _Un imbécil que se casara con ella y que te lastimara aun mas_

Porque aun que me case, No te dejare

No te quiero dejar ir

Porque eres mío, Solo mío y de nadie mas

Te tomo de los hombros y te acuesto en el medio de la cama, esa que fue nuestra, beso tu cuello dejando marcas en el, Siempre lo he hecho, dejarte marcas para que el mundo sepa, que eres mío, solo mío

Me abro paso entre tus piernas, y empiezo hacerte mío, como siempre lo has sido y lo serás

No puedo esperar

Quiero sentirte mío

Saber que eres mío

Con prisa te quito la camisa dejándote desnudo de la cintura para arriba, abajo mi mirada a tus pezones y sin pensarlo dos Veces, los lamo, y muerdo con rudeza, te escucho gemir y me éxito más con las expresiones de tu cara

Quiero besarte

A sí que lo hago, dejo tus pezones y subo mi mirada paro besarte, mi manos tocan cada parte de ti, notas que estoy inquieto, No puedo parar de tocarte, quiero acabar con esta necesidad

 _ **La necesidad de sentirte mío**_

Me separo de ti, mirándote con deseo, llevo mis manos a tus pantalones y los jalos junto con tu ropa interior dejándote desnudo ante mí, sonrió y me lanzo de nuevo a tus labios, succiono tu labio inferior y lo muerdo con rudeza, haciendo que sangre, pero no me importa, no puedo parar de besaste y hacerte mío, nuestras lenguas se encuentran y luchan en juego de donde yo salgo ganador, no puedo negar que me sorprendió cuando enredaste tus brazos en mi cuello, pero no le di mayor importancia, me interesaba más dejar besos por todo tu pecho

Te mire y sonreí un poco, mientras me desnudaba te note ausente y supe que algo andaba mal, quería hacerte relajar con mis manos tocando cada parte de tu cuerpo, mientras que con mi boca succionaba y lamia la piel a mi alcance, tome la decisión de no esperar más y lleve tres de mis dedos a tu rostro, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, después de todo, lo hemos hecho muchas veces, la pregunta es… ¿Lo quieres hacer?

 _ **Cada día siento que te hago más daño**_

 _ **¿Por qué te persigo? ¿Por qué te hago daño?**_

 _ **Estoy enfermo, Obsesionado contigo**_

 _ **Cada vez te hago más daño**_

Me lo digo una y mil veces, pero no puedo esperar a una respuesta tuya, oh dios, soy tan egoísta, estoy tan enfermo que no me paro a pensar lo que hago

Yo mismo ensalivo mis dedos y empiezo a prepararte a mi antojo, sin detenerme a pensar si quieres o no, hundo mis dedos dentro de ti una y otra vez, sin detenerme

 _ **Necesito ayuda**_

 _ **Alguien ayúdeme**_

 _ **No quiero seguir haciéndole daño**_

Una vez considero que estás listo, me acomodo en medio de tus piernas, y comienzo a entrar lentamente en ti

Te odio – Entre por completo y no pude evitar parar al escucharte

 **Un día Kakashi me dije que me odiarías**

Te miro con duda, ¿Es cierto? Me odias – Te odio, Te odio tanto – solo abajo mi mirada hasta esconderla en tu cuello, lo beso y comienzo con las embestida, comienzas a llorar

 **Un día Itachi me dijo que te haría llorar**

Te odio – Vuelves y me dice, te miro con dolor, ¿Tanto te hago daño?, Pero yo

Y Yo te amo Naruto – Aunque no me creas, _**aunque no me crean**_ , Te amo, Levanto mi mirada y comienzo a besarte, comenzando de nuevo con las embestidas, te separas de mi y ladeas la cabeza, dejando tu cuello a mi vista, no pierdo la oportunidad y lo beso a mi antojo

 **Un día Sakura me dijo que si no te decía la verdad, Te haría daño**

Te odio, Te odio por no poder dejarte de amar, ¿Por qué me haces esto? –No te respondo, No quiero escucharte, _**No quiero escucharlos**_ – ah ah, b-basta

 _ **Un día madre me dijo que te hartarías de mi**_

No te escucho, solo sigo, sigo y sigo embistiéndote hasta el cansancio, noto que comienzas a desesperarte, Me odio por no dejar de lastimarte

Basta, basta, ya no quiero, no puedo más, déjame - No quiero, no quiero dejarte

No – Oh dios, estoy enfermo, obsesionado contigo mi amor

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? – Porque soy un puto egoísta enfermo, que no quiere dejarte ir

Porque te amo - ¿Qué clase de amor es este? Si te amo, ¿Por qué te hago daño?

 _ **Y simplemente explotas, como una bomba que yo he detonado**_

Mientes, tu no me amas, jamás lo has hecho , ah mmm b-basta, detén ah ah detente – NO PUEDO, NO QUIERO

No me separo de ti, comenzaste a golpearme el pecho tratando de quitarme de encima, pero yo tomo tus manos y las coloco por encima de tu cabeza, siempre fui más fuerte que tu, así que se me hace demasiado fácil inmovilizarte, comienzo a embestirte más fuerte y profundo que antes, muerdo, beso y succiono tu cuello, pecho y pezones, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

BASTA YA, BASTA, DETENTE, NO PUEDO AGUANTARLO MAS, POR FAVOR DETENTE YA – A pesar de que me suplicaste que te dejara, no me detuve – TE ODIO SASUKE, TE ODIO TANTO

Aunque me odies o me ames, nunca te dejare, jamás lo hare – Un imbécil, eso soy, llevo una de mis mano a tu miembro y comienzo a masturbarte rápidamente, tu intentas mover tus manos, pero te distraigo golpeando fuertemente tu próstata

AHHHH MMM B-BASTA – Las lágrimas vuelven a ti y me odio a mí mismo

Me odio por hacerte daño y no parar de hacerlo

Me odio por ser un Egoísta, un Obsesionado contigo

Me odio porque sé que a pesar de todo lo que te hago no me dejas de amar y yo no puedo dejar de hacerte daño

No aguantaste mucho más y te corriste manchando mi mano y nuestro vientre, yo me vine un poco después, llenándote con mi semilla

Salgo despacio de ti

 **No puedo parar de pensar que estoy enfermo**

 **Que**

 **Estoy contagiándote**

 **¿Soy capaz de seguir con esto?**

Cierras tus ojos, mientras que una lágrima traicionera abaja por tu mejilla

¿Naruto? – Te tomo del rostro y limpio tus lagrimas que empezaron a caer de nuevo

Vete Sasuke – Te miro y niego, no puedo dejarte solo – VETE SASUKE

No lo hare, se que te hago daño, pero entiéndeme, quiero un hijo y tu… - Me haces callar cacheteándome, cerré mis ojos y pensé

 _ **Un día me dije a mi mismo que si te quiero a mi lado, tenía que cambiar**_

 _ **Pero**_

 _ **No puedo cambiar**_

 _ **¿Necesito ayuda?**_

 _ **¿Estoy enfermo?**_

 _ **¿Obsesionado?**_

LARGATE SASUKE, VETE, VETE, VETE YA – tus lagrima siguen cayendo, trato de acercarme a ti, remendar aunque sea una pisca del dolor que te hago sentir, de dejar de sentirme así, comienzas a patalear, me quieres fuera de tu entre piernas

Naruto, espera – Me salgo de tu entre piernas, quiero acercarme pero no me dejas, así que salgo de la cama, tu tomas la almohada y me las empiezas a lanzar, si fuera otra ocasión te diría que no las tiradas, son caras y tu empezarías a pelear mucho mas, y luego comenzaríamos a reír por nuestras tontas discusiones

 **Pero esto, No es una tonta discusión**

Intentas retener tus lágrimas, verte fuerte ante mí

 **Quieres hacerme daño como el que te hago yo a ti**

 **Pero no puedes**

 **Me odio**

 **¿Por qué soy egoísta?**

 **Porque a pesar de todo**

 **No quiero dejarte ir**

QUE TE LARGUES -¿Qué estoy pensando?

Yo debo dejarte ir

 **Yo tengo que dejarte ir**

Te miro con dolor, oh mi Amor, como duele, recojo mis ropa del suelo, una vez vestido me acerco a ti, ya estas algo más calmado, una vez más limpio tus lagrimas, me inclino y dejo un beso en tu frente, abajo un poco mas hasta tu oído y susurro en el

Tú comienzas a llorar de nuevo

Te enredas entre las sabanas y ahogas tu llanto entre las almohadas

Te miro una vez más

Amor, como duele

Pero he tomado una decisión

Cierro la puerta dejante solo en la habitación, me dirijo directo a la salida de la que por 3 años, fue nuestra casa

Salgo de la casa y cierro la puerta, me recuesto de espaldas en ella y miro el cielo lleno de estrellas, debe ser tarde ya, Sakura debe estar esperándome

Como duele dejarte Naruto, pero

 _ **Un día padre, dijo que te asesinaría si estaba contigo**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Te amo Naruto**_

 **Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**LEER POR FAVOR**

 **Hola, Regrese**

 **Si lo sé, Me tarde una eternidad en actualizar, pero apenas hace dos días es que van terminando los parciales en mi escuela, Y si quiero acercarme cada vez mas mi sueño de ser una gran Hacker tenía que estar 100% concentrada en los exámenes, gracias a dios lo pase todos, aquí en Venezuela la nota más alta es 20, mi nota más baja fue un 13, demasiada baja, así que tengo que concentrarme en recuperativo :3**

 **Sobre el capitulo, si me soy sincera, se que a mucho no les va a gustar, A mi no es que me guste pero tampoco lo desprecio, Me costo**

 **Quiero que entiendan por favor que no estoy pasando por buenos tiempos, no estoy bien, bueno, casi todos los Venezolanos estamos así, No es fácil**

 **Ahora mismo me encuentro con ganas intensas de llorar, Mi país se destruye chic , Mi país está mal, No puedo pensar o concentrarme sabiendo que hay persona que están muriendo ahora mismo, muriendo por un cambio, No les importa estar ahí afuera protestando las 24 horas del día, si no me creen pueden entrar en Twitter y ver por ustedes mismo, lo que está pasando fácilmente se puede llamar golpe de estado, y me da miedo pensar que solo es el principio de lo que se avecina**

 **Quiero que también sepan que los problemas del país ya han llegado a mi estado, No podre actualizar seguido, Ya ni siquiera es seguro salir de día**

 **Mi familia ha decidido salir a protestar y yo voy con ellos, Deséenme suerte :3**

 **Ah otra cosa Pásense por mi cuenta y lean "Por Ti" y me dicen que tal les parece :3**

 **Shiki (pensé que estabas muerta XD) Perdóname si no te gusta T.T**

 **Sin más, A leer**

 **Sábado/07/09/2013**

Salgo de la casa y cierro la puerta, me recuesto de espaldas en ella y miro el cielo lleno de estrellas, debe ser tarde ya, Sakura debe estar esperándome

 _ **Un día padre, dijo que te asesinaría si estaba contigo**_

Ahora sé hasta qué punto es capaz Fugaku de llegar por ver cumplidas sus metas, ¿Asesinato? Sé que soy un cobarde por dejarme intimidar así, pero ¿Está mal no querer exponerlo al peligro? No lo sé, pero lo amo tanto que no quiero que el sufra

Pero eso es lo que estoy haciendo

Sé que Naruto no es débil, no es un chico que se echa a llorar cuando lo dejaron, pero ¿Quien dijo que era fácil?

Cuando uno ama de verdad no hay peor cosa que terminar con esa persona

¿Terminar? Pero que estoy diciendo, Naruto y yo no hemos Terminado, Jamás lo haremos

 _ **Egoísta**_

Tengo que cambiar

 _Necesito cambiar_

 **¿Enfermo?**

No lo sé, sinceramente no sé si lo estoy, Necesito ayuda lose, pero no quiero aceptarlo

Camino por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar al departamento donde me hospedo, entro y me dirijo a los ascensores, presiono y espero que suba hasta el primer piso, que es donde me quedo, al llegar, cruzo los pasillo y observo que no hay nadie, debe ser muy tarde

Llego a la puerta 163 y toco tres veces, al abrirse me encuentro con Kise

Papiii por fin llegaste – Kise se lanza a abráseme pero como apenas tiene 6 años solo logra abrazarme desde mi cintura, yo le sonrió y lo levanto, el enrolla sus piernitas en mis cadera y sonríe - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Papi?

Tenía que resolver algunos asuntos del trabajo, pequeño, ¿Por qué estas despierto a estas horas?

No quiso dormir hasta que llegaras Sasuke – Sakura aparece atrás de nosotros y por su cara, se que está molesta – Kise, Sasuke ya llego, es hora de dormir cariño – Ella extiendo sus brazos y yo le paso al niño, cierro la puerta y camino detrás de ella hasta el cuarto del niño, ya adentro después de un breve cuento, Kise se quedo dormido y Sakura y yo nos quedamos en la sala

Kise es el hijo de Sakura con Rook Lee (No me digan que creyeron que era de Sasuke?), pero lamentablemente Lee murió cuando el niño apena tenía 2 años de edad, murió de canse, fue una etapa muy difícil para Sakura, ya que al no tener familia, quedo totalmente sola, pero yo le ofrecí quedarse por un tiempo en mi casa, pero luego, al estar con el niño, y la rutina de tenerla fastidiándome las veinticuatro horas al día, me acostumbre a ella y el niño, así que le ofrecí quedarse a vivir conmigo, ella acepto y ya de eso cuatro años

¿Dónde estabas? – Ella me mira seria

Ya sabes la repuesta

¿Por qué fuiste?

Le dije que me casaría contigo

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

No lo se

Eres un imbécil

Lo se

Después de esa pequeña "Conversación" el silencio nos rodeo por unos minutos, ella me miraba con ¿Seriedad? ¿Tristeza? ¿Dolor?, no lo sé, pero sé que ella entiende, Sabe de mis confusos sentimientos, ella sabe mucho de mí

¿Estoy enfermo Sakura? – Ella suspira y me mira, se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi lado en el mueble

Se podría decir – Toma una de mis mano y la sostiene con las zullas – Estas enfermo de amor, Una enfermedad que si no se controla a tiempo, podrá lastimar aun mas a la persona que ama

… - No sé que responder a eso

No te quedes callado, sabes que responder, tu sabes que hacer Sasuke

No

Si Sasuke – Ella toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me hace mirarla – No dejes que te intimide Sasuke, afronta tus problemas y resuélvelos, Si tanto lo amas, encontraras una forma de estar con él, quiero tu felicidad y lo sabes

Lo sé, pero hacer eso

Lo tienes que hacer, sé que no te gusta, pero a Orochimaru le vendría bien una visita tuya – dice soltando mi rostro y se acomoda mas en el mueble, de solo escuchar el nombre de esa serpiente me da escalofrió y ella solo se ríe

No te rías, tonta

…- Al no escuchar una repuesta, la observo, ella me mira tranquila – Encontré un buen trabajo Sasuke

¿Qué?

Orochimaru me contrato como secretaria

¿La serpiente? – Sakura sonríe y asiente - ¿Y eso qué? ¿Es bueno no?

Sasuke, ¿Sabes por qué acepte tu propuesta de casarnos?

¿Me amas?

Sabes que si – Ella sonríe – Eres uno de los amigos más locos que he tenido en mi vida

…

Tu padre me ofreció lo mejor para mi hijo Sasuke

… - Dirijo mi mirado a todos lados menos a ella, se porque acepto la propuesta del matrimonio

No tengo casa propia, No tengo una familia aparte de ti y Kise, No tengo un trabajo, ¿Cómo le daría una buena vida a mi hijo si no tengo nada? Pero ¿Sabes? He estado haciendo trabajos por encargos –La miro sorprendido- Ya sabes, Limpiar una casa, hacer mandados, cosas así, y he reunido el suficiente dinero como para comprar una casa, no una lujosa, pero en fin, una casa, Sasuke yo no quiero depender más de ti, ni de nadie, no quiero ser mas una mantenida, y Orochimaru me ha dado un buen comienzo para dejar de serlo, sin embargo, se por lo que pasas, se las amenazas de tu padre y solo si tu quiere, echamos atrás todo esta falsa, Prométeme que harás lo correcto Sasuke

… - Al no contestarte, suspiras y te levantas, te paras el frente de mi y besas mi frente

Hasta mañana Sasuke

¿Hacer lo correcto?

 **Jueves/03/10/2013**

Los días han pasado muy rápido, No he cancelado la boda

Temo por Naruto

En siente días es la boda

En siente días es el cumpleaños de Naruto

Naruto

No he sabido nada de él, No me llama, Ni mucho menos me testea, yo tampoco la hago

Espero que este bien

Hoy hemos salido Itachi y yo a comprar los trajes para la boda

Espero que no me hagas comprar un traje por nada hermanito

¿Por qué dices eso?

No te vayas a arrepentir

¿Qué?

Por cierto hermanito, si necesitas ayuda, solo dímelo, no te quedes callado

Y oficialmente esa fue una de las conversaciones más rara que he tenido

 **Jueves/10/10/2013**

 **3:05 p.m.**

El día de la boda llego

Ya ha pasado más de un mes que no sé Nada de Naruto, sé que he intentado controlarme pero me desespero al no saber de él, al no tenerlo conmigo, y tenerlo entre mis brazos, Marcarlo

Tengo que controlarme

Pero es imposible

La boda comienza en unos Minutos, pero no puedo evitar tomar mi celular y llamarlo

Necesito saber de el

Pero nadie contesta, no me doy por vencido he intento muchas veces, o se cansan ello o me canso yo, pero al notar la hora, tendría que haber estado en el altar unos cinco minutos atrás

Me doy por vencido

Neji entrar en la habitación donde me encuentro, haciéndome saber que ya es momento de dar comienzo a la boda, pera antes de salir de la habitación mi celular comenzó a sonar al ver quien era no perdí el momento en atender la llamada

Naruto – Por un momento me alegre pero

Deja en paz a Naruto

¿Quién eres?

Eso a ti no te importa, solo déjalo en paz, el no te necesita

¿Qué?

Naruto se ira, Sasuke, muy lejos de ti – en la llamada pude escuchar la voz de Naruto, dijo algo de un vuelo a las seis – como ya lo escuchaste ¿Por qué lo escuchaste no? En tres horas se irá muy lejos de ti, así que ya no molestes mas Uchiha

¿Gaara? – No le da tiempo a costear, la llamada fue cortada, yo alzo mi vista y Observo a Neji

Se ira Neji – El me mira y suspira

¿Y qué pensabas Sasuke? ¿Qué se quedaría a espera que le hicieses más daño? Amigo, solo en ti esta la decisión de remendar un poco este desastre que tú mismo as causado, de todas forma estaré esperando afuera, No quiero ver como hechas a perder tu vida casándote con Sakura

Neji sale de la habitación dejándome solo

A mí no meda tiempo de pensar ya que La música en la iglesia y el sonar de las campanas llego a mis oídos, Dándome a entender que la Boda ya ha comenzado

Llego rápido al altar y levanto la mirara que en algún momento abaje y la observo

Y no puedo negarlo

Está sumamente hermosa

Ella usa un hermoso vestido blanco de una sola pieza, strapless con cierre de corsé, el vestido cuenta con una banda de organza asimétrica que cae por debajo de la cintura adornado con hermosa pedrería de color esmeralda, como el de sus ojos, el vestido cuenta también con un encaje con pedrería cayendo sobre la valencia de la falda, Sakura trae el cabello suelto, adornado simplemente con unos hermosos Ganchos para el cabello de color esmeralda con pedrería blanca, a ella nunca le gusto tantos adornos en su cabello y en una de sus manos lleva un ramo de rosas rojas

Ella camina al altar junto con Mi tío Madara Uchiha que se ofreció a entregarle en el altar, ya que Sakura no tiene familia a parte de Kise y yo, ya que según ella, yo soy parte de su pequeña familia

Al llegar al altar Madara deja a Sakura y se retira a sentarse en uno de los puestos de la primer fila, tomo su mano y la miro, pero ella no se nota contenta con toda esta situación, pero lo deja pasar y los dos miramos al padre

Lo minutos pasan muy rápido, el "Acepto" se acerca cada vez más, y no puedo evitar pensar

 **¿Estoy haciendo bien?**

 **¿Me estoy equivocando?**

Naruto

Desde aquella noche en que te dije que me Iba a casar no he vuelto a hablar con el

 **¿Estará bien?**

 **¿En serio se va a ir del país?**

Tengo que ir tras él

No quiero perderlo de esta forma, pero ¿Podre hacerlo? No quiero exponer a Naruto al riesgo de ser lastimado

Pero

 **¿Así terminara todo? ¿Estos tres años se irán a la basura por mi cobardía?**

 **¿Es justo para ti y para mi acabar así?**

Sakura y yo nos giramos quedando cara a cara, el Padre sigue hablando, bendiciendo este matrimonio, giro un poco la cabeza y observo a Fugaku, el me mira advirtiéndome en silencio de no cometer ninguna imprudencia

Pero

 _ **No dejes que te intimide Sasuke, afronta tus problemas y resuélvelos, Si tanto lo amas, encontraras una forma de estar con el**_

¿Cómo no apreciar a una Amiga como ella?

 _ **Prométeme que harás lo correcto Sasuke**_

Nunca le respondí eso, ella más que nadie sabía de mi Obsesión hacia él, Pero hoy Sakura

 **Hoy te tengo una repuesta**

Acepto – Ella acepto, Para luego mirarme dudosa, preguntándome en silencio ¿Enserio lo harás?

Y usted, Señor Uchiha, ¿Acepta a Sakura Haruno como su futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, Hasta que la muerte los separe? – el padre espera mi respuesta, Sakura está nerviosa pero yo la miro sonriendo

Gracias Sakura – Las lagrimas que ella ha estado reprimiendo caen, pero no de tristeza, sino de alegría, Ella se lanza a abrazarme – Hare lo correcto esta vez, te lo prometo

¿Disculpen? No entiendo, Señor Uchiha acepta como esposa a Sakura Haruno – El padre está confundido, Sakura y yo nos miramos y reímos a la vez

Sasuke se te hará tarde –Ella señala la salida de la iglesia donde me espera ya Neji, no entiendo cómo fue que lo supo pero yo asiento y miro al padre

No – El sonido de sorpresa entre los invitados no se hace esperar, el padre se nota sorprendido y mi Familia se levanta de inmediato de sus puestos sorprendidos al igual que los demás – No acepto

Al terminar de decirlo camino apresurado a la salida de la iglesia, Fugaku intenta retenerme pero Itachi lo detiene, Yo no pienso otra cosa que no sea ir a donde Naruto, y no hace falta decírselo a Neji ya que una vez montado en su Moto se dirige lo más rápido posible al aeropuerto

Tengo suerte al ver que no hay transito, llegamos después de unos 15 minutos, el vuelo en donde ira Naruto sale a la 6 de la tarde, apenas son las cinco y catorce minutos, pero el aeropuerto está repleto de gente, se me hace difícil saber donde esta Naruto, Neji y yo fuimos a las sala de espera y nos dividimos, pero era casi imposible encontrarlo, ya eran la cinco y media y no lo encontrábamos.

Sasuke, En la cafetería – Neji me señalo la cafetería que estaba al frente de nosotros y ahí estaba el

Naruto llevaba el abrigo naranja que le di un día de San Valentín unos jinés pegado de color negro y unos zapatos deportivos del mismo color que lo jinés, a su lado estaban una dos maletas un poco grande y al otro lado de la Mesa estaba Shikamaru

Mire a Neji y el comprendió al instante, sonrió y entro a la cafetería dirigiéndose inmediatamente a donde estaban ellos, los saludo casualmente, según note se disculpa con Naruto pidiendo un momento a Shikamaru, Shikamaru no es tonto, duda de que Neji haya venido solo así que mira a todos los lados, pero no me ve a mí, suspira y también se disculpa con Naruto, él y Neji salen de la cafetería y se dirigen a alguna parte del aeropuerto

Es mi oportunidad con Naruto

Tal vez esta sea la última…

La última vez que lo vea

 **¿Estoy enfermo?**

 **¿Obsesionado de Ti?**

Esos pensamientos cruzan por mi mente mientras me dirijo a donde esta él, pero ya no me preocupa

Por que se que cuesta tomar decisiones

Por que se que va a doler

Pero esto que hago, es por mí y por ti Naruto

Porque si te amo, Tengo que encontrar una forma de hacerte feliz

Una forma de ya no lastimarte

 **Porque no es justo acabar así**

Al llegar a tu lado no notas mi presencia hasta que me siento frente de ti, donde estuvo Shikamaru, levantas la mirada sorprendido de verme hay

¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke? – Tu voz es sorprendida, pero al ver tus ojos, toda mi determinación se fue a quien sabe donde

Y-yo –Mi voz suena temblorosa, pero eso no me detiene – Tenemos que hablar Naruto

 **CONTINURA** ….

¿Qué quiere que actualice?

La conti de este capitulo

Un capitulo donde Sasuke esplique porque lo de la Obsesión

Un capítulo sobre Shikamaru y Neji

O Un capítulo de la vida de Sakura

O primero actualizo "Por ti"

Ustedes deciden :3

Sayonara, se les quiere


End file.
